


Warming Ocean Waves

by Wolfca



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfca/pseuds/Wolfca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowells night time drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Ocean Waves

SnowWells – Warming Ocean Waves  
It was a quiet night at Dr Wells house. The moonlight filtered down through the skylight to shimmer over the black silk bed sheets below, like an inky sea at moonlight. Soft ripples on the surface outline the bed is occupied by not one but two people. Harrison rarely invited people here in this part of his deep ocean sanctum but tonight he needed to.

Under the surface of the silky cover waves, he was clad in only his boxers and was wrapped up, holding afloat his lover, Caitlin. Earlier the pair had been caught out in the rough storm outside, soaked and freezing cold, they retreated to his shelter and to maintain body heat and to be out of the wet clothes. Harrison found warming up to be no problem for him, he was Canadian after all and his speedster metabolic rate kept him warm. Caitlin seemed to suffer in the cold and took longer to warm up.

Of course she wouldn’t say no to receive a warming cuddle from Harrison and soon the warmth of his body sent her to sleep and he along with her.


End file.
